NatsumexMikan
by elliandRa1
Summary: Natsume y Mikan se graduan de Gakuen Alice y se preparan para formar su propio futuro, nuevos rivales aparaceran poniendo en duda el amor de nuestros protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin libres**

Los gritos cada vez se volvian mas fuerte y además tengo como novia a la chica mas chillona de toda Gakuen Alice, esto me irritaba, el por qué hacian tanto ruido, fácil, era el día de graduación donde por fin después de tantos años de esclavitud seríamos libres.

-Mikan iras donde tu abuelo. no?-pregunto la reina de hielo

-si Natsume tu iras a la casa de tus padres verdad- no queria mentirle a mi novia asi que le dije mi plan

-solo por una semana-conteste

-porque una semana donde viviras o con quien-

-con una parte del dinero que ahorre me compre un departamento pero estará habitable en una semana-les digo

-y viviras solo-

-no-le dedique a Mikan una de mis sonrisas que ella conocía

-Nat-Natsume Pervertido-

-yo volvere a la casa de mis padres-dijo Ruka

Cruzamos aquella enorme puerta reclamando así nuestra libertad y formar nuestra vida.  
Después de ocho horas de viaje llegamos a la casa más cercana, la casa de Mikan teníamos pensado quedarnos una semana puesto que Mikan queria darle primero la noticia de su graduación a su abuelo, y pues también queria conocer como fue la vida de Mikan mientras estabamos separados ahora estamos en la entrada y Mikan tocaba el timbre insistentemente el timbre.

-quien es-la puerta se abrió haciendo que Mikan salte de la emoción

-soy yo ochi-chan -

-Mikan pero que gusto verte estas de vacaciones-

-jeje no...-rie juntando las manos seguro buscando la manera de confesárselo

-ya no volveremos a Gakuen Alice puesto que estamos graduado-dije sosteniendo el hombro de Mikan quien se sorprendió por mi acción  
-ochi-chan pueden quedarse en nuestra casa-

-con gusto pero solo tengo dos habitaciones disponible-

-pero nuestra casa tiene 5 habitaciones-

-si pero esas están ocupados por dos hermanos-dice el abuelo rascándose la nuca

-dos hermanos quienes son-

-somos nosotros-en la entrada aparecieron dos chicos una peliblanca y un rubio de nuestra edad

-lo siento nieta pero tu y Hotaru pueden dormir en una habitación y tu novio y su amigo en otra-

no me agrada la idea de dormir lejos de Mikan incluso en la academia nosotros dormíamos juntos sin que nadie se opusiera, pero ahora supongo que tendré que resignarme hasta que nos vayamos a vivir juntos.

-por mi no hay problema dormir con Mikan-le hago saber-nosotros estamos comprometidos.

-ehhh…-

-entonces donde esta el anillo-dijo Hotaru al instante con su semblante serio pero me di cuenta que estaba sorprendida, saque de mi bolsillo una caja negra que lo había estado guardando durante dos años, lo abrí mostrando a todo el mundo un anillo de oro blanco con dos piedras un rubi y ámbar, sorprendida y se lo entregue

-Mikan te quieres casar conmigo-le dije al momento de colocar la sortija en su dedo

-siii...-chillo abrazandome

-si mi nieta tiene un anillo de compromiso por mi no hay problema pero la boda debe ser pronto-

-ochi-chan-grita Mikan totalmente colorada

Pasamos una tarde muy aburrida, Mikan me llevo a conocer lo que fue su barrio en su niñez y sus amigos oí rumores sobre los supuestos romances de Mikan, aquello me molesto más lo que esperaba pensar que otros tipos gustaran de Mi Mikan me enfermaban, ella es mía solo mía

-Mikan regresaste-un chico castaño bajito y con la cara roja se nos acercó, le mando una mirada asesina a ese tipo ya que estaba mirando mucho a mi novia.

-si Tanaka-kun, pero será por poco después me mudare-sonrío al ver una imperceptible mueca de consternación

-cariño quien es el-abrazo a Mikan mordiendo el lobula de su oreja izquierda

-él es Tanaka un viejo amigo-

La mirada insistente de ese tipo me enojo, el espera que me presente

-tu quien eres-me dice con un notable tono de irritación lo cual me enojo mas ¿Quién se cree ese tipo?

-quien crees que soy-le dije sarcástico

-tu no eres el tipo de chico que a Mikan le gustan-

"su tipo" no sabía que Mikan tenía un tipo de chico, Mikan nunca me dijo como le gustan los chicos, y cuando las chicas le preguntaba solo respondía mi nombre con una cara soñadora.

-así y según tu cual es su tipo-

-a ella le gusta los chicos románticos, amables, educados, ella es un ángel que merecer estar con alguien que incluso de su vida por ella-

-y crees que no lo soy-ese tipo no sabe nada acerca de lo que tuvimos que pasar obviamente, se que no soy romántico, soy un celoso impulsivo, y no la merezco lo se pero ella está aquí amándome sin importarle y yo haré todo lo que pueda para que sus sentimientos sigan.

-Natsume-grito Mikan haciendo que me detuviera, tenía sujetado a ese chico por el cuello de la camisa

-alguien como tu no merece estar con ella, lo único que harás es lastimarla-  
lo solté y me fui, el tenia razón debido a mi carácter muchas veces Mikan sufrió pero su amor por mi hizo que no le importara como la tratara. ¿cuánto durara ese amor? siempre me pregunto lo mismo cada mañana cuando despierto y veo el cuerpo de Mikan a mi lado.

-Mikan vamonos-le digo alejándome después de unos segundos llega a mi y me agarra el brazo

-Natsume te quiero-aquello me descoloco, la mire y ella tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en sus labios, no quiero que esa sonrisa desaparezca nunca de su cara.

-donde estaban me tienen esperando una hora-ja se supone que íbamos por unos helado, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que nos demoramos dos horas

-jejeje lo siento Hotaru-

-ahora se hizo tarde volvamos-

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de la incómoda situación

-do-dor-dormiré con Ho-Hotaru-

-no hagas tanto drama ya lo hemos hecho-

-si pero eso fue hace mucho-

-vamos Ruka esta es tu oportunidad-le dije Ruka ha estado enamorado de Hotaru desde los 17 pero su timidez y la frialdad de Hotaru no le da valor para confesarse.

Ruka se sonrojo por mi comentario.

-ya esta lista la comida-dijo Mikan apareciendo en la sala

-espero que no me cause indigestión-bromeo

-esta rico he practicado mucho-nos sentamos en la mesa efectivamente la cena no sabía tan mal, al llegar la noche todos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.  
Estoy en la cama sentado solo con un bóxer negro y una toalla en la cabeza, esperando que Mikan termine de bañarse, cinco minutos después se abrió la puerta de baño dejándome una magnifica visión Mikan en una sexy camisola dejando ver sus deliciosas piernas (N/A Natsume es un pervertido)

-Natsume-grito Mikan cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada

-que quieres lunares-

-deja de llamarme así-

-ven aquí-la atraje hacia mi, sentándola en mis piernas y beso su cuello respirando su dulce olor a cerezo, siento como se estremece con mi contacto y esto hace que me excite más de lo que estoy, subo ligeramente su camisola, dando pequeños besos en su abdomen quito su sostén de encaje rojo y acaricio sus pechos son pequeños pero caben perfectamente en mi mano.

-natsy por favor-gime

-dime-

-por favor-

-que quieres-la acuesto delicadamente en la cama la beso apasionadamente masajeando sus pechos, bajo mis labios hasta su mentón, cuello, y sus pechos, besando, succionando y lamiendo de ello, suelta un gemido y siento que sus manos están puestas en mi entrepierna, baja mis bóxer lentamente, deslizo sus bragas de encaje blanco, me sorprendo al sentirla muy húmeda

-no creo soportar mas Natsume- suelto un gemido yol tampoco lo soporto, abro delicadamente sus piernas y me preparo para entrar

-¡Natsume!-entro en ella de una estocada disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de ella, me muevo lento al principio pero aumento de ritmo al escuchar como los gemidos de Mikan aumentan y siento como su interior me aprieta haciendo que me corra dentro de ella.

-Natsume te amo-dice para después quedarse dormida, me acuesto entre sus pechos con una sonriso y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo


	2. Chapter 2

**Conviviendo juntos parte 1**

Desperté de un agradable sueño en el sueño yo me estaba casando con Natsume en la playa con la compañía de mis amigos y mis padres todos con una gran sonrisa felices por nuestra unión.

Sonrío al darme cuenta que la cabeza de Natsume se encuentra en mis pechos, me muevo un poco para poder salir a asearme ya que visitaremos la casa de Hotaru, pero Natsume se aferra mas a mi, después de forcejear un poco por fin me libero tomo una camisa de Natsume me la pongo y me dirigo al baño.

Cepillo mis dientes mientras observo las marcas que me dejó Natsume la noche anterior y algunas otras de otros días, le gusta hacerme chupetes ya que es una manera que tiene de demostrar que soy suya, al principio tuve problemas él suele hacerlo en lugares visibles.

-no debes despertarte antes que yo ahora te castigaré-Natsume me abraza posesivamente respirando en mi cuello, lo único que hago es gemir.

-di que eres mia-dice.

-soy tuya Natsume, solo tuya-

-eres mia y yo soy tuyo-

-mio-mis manos recorren sus cabellos azabaches y acaricio su cuero cabelludo.

Me besa apasionadamente moviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo gimo al sentir como Natsume apretaba mi trasero apegandome más a el, y haciéndome sentir su gran erección.

-Bañemonos-dice pero es más bien fue una orden, me quite su camisa viendo su torcida sonrisa a pesar que Natsume y yo llevamos 4 años manteniendo relaciones aún me apena estar desnuda frente a él, tiro su camisa al piso y abro el grifo y me meto, Natsume me coge por detrás y me empuja hacia la pared el agua recorre nuestros cuerpos.

Pongo mis manos en la pared para darme soporte mientras mi cuerpo se pega más y más a la fría pared

-Ahh!... Natsume...ahhh!-gimo por las fuerte embestidas de Natsume

Sus gruñidos aumentan al igual que sus embestidas.

-Mikan... me vengo-jadea.

-Yo también-

-joder-

-ahhh!-ambos nos venimos juntos

Jadeo copiosamente recuperándome del intenso orgasmo, el me mira divertido y coge una esponja.

Cepillo mi cabello desde que tuvimos nuestra primera vez uso el cabello suelto ya que a el le gusta lo confeso después de nuestro primer orgasmo.

Las manos de Natsume acarician mi cabello y me arrebata el cepillo para cepillarlo el mismo.

-te amo-

-Yo también-besa mi cuello despertando nuevamente mi deseo por él, que desaparece al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

-par de tórtolos será mejor que terminen lo que están haciendo ya que nos vamos en 30 minutos a la casa de mis padres.

-tsk-gruñe Natsume fastidiado y se levanta de la cama, sonrio por su expresión.

-no te enojes te compensare en la noche-guiño y al parecer eso lo pone de humor ya que sonrie y busca su ropa.

Zorro pervertido, pero es mi zorro pervertido.

Me visto con una polera naranja y falda blanca, unas sandalias del mismo color mi cabello suelto, Natsume se viste con un camisa gris y pantalones negro ajustado zapatos deportivos.

Después de 15 minutos caminando llegamos a la mansión Imai, fuimos recibidos por la madre de Hotaru quien al ver a su hija corrió a abrazarla como yo solía hacerlo.

Me pareció una escena tierna ojalá tuviera una cámara.

Luego llegaron su hermano Subaru y su familia, el se había casado dos años después de graduarse con una compañera y ahora tienen un pequeño hijo Touya de cuatro años.

Nos acomodamos en la sala yo me siento en las piernas de Natsume, el pequeño Touya corría de un lado a otro divertido por el juguete que le dió Hotaru al llegar.

Miro a Ruka que no aparta la mirada de Hotaru, quisiera saber qué pasó entre ellos, pues la noche anterior les tocó dormir juntos me mata la curiosidad ya que Natsume me contó que a él le gustaba Hotaru.

-Lo más seguro es que se la pasara tartamudeando-dice Natsume-si le sigues viendo me pondré muy celoso.

-sabes que te amo solo a ti-lo beso

-Lo se-me corresponde.

-hay niños presentes comportense-nos regaña Hotaru-par de calenturientos.

-celosa-bromeo Natsume-acepta a Ruka y deja de envidiar la dicha de los demás.

Esperaba que Hotaru contraatacara como siempre lo hace y hacerlo quedar mal pero solo hubo silencio.

Esto me incómoda nadie habla y lo único que se escucha son los ruidos que hace Touya al jugar.

-y que si te tengo envidia-responde

"Hotaru está enamorada, de quien?" pensé en Ruka, pero lo descartó de inmediato.

-Me voy a mi habitación-Hotaru se marcha, pero una lágrima resbala de sus mejillas.

La sigo preocupada es muy raro verla llorar que son contados, quiero saber que le pasa desde que salimos está ansiosa como si quisiera buscar a alguien, soy su mejor amiga nos conocemos de niñas y sé que le pasa algo si tiene un problema la ayudaría con gusto.

Entro a su habitación la veo acostada en su cama sosteniendo un portaretrato bastante colorido.

-cierra la puerta- le hago caso y cierro con seguro, me siento a su lado e inmediatamente esconde el portaretrato.

-quien es-pregunto.

Pov Ruka

La casa de Hotaru era muy acogedora y su madre muy cálida y hermosa, no veo la hora de poder encontrarme con mi madre la extraño, solo quiero abrazarla.

Después de que se alejaron Hotaru y Mikan el ambiente se tensó.

-estúpido-le dice Subaru a Natsume, él solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia viendo como el sobrino de Hotaru juega debe pensar en el pequeño You-chan.

Quiero saber que le pasó a Hotaru en un momento estamos bromeando y después un silencio incómodo.

Algo en mi se quebró al pensar en Hotaru con otro hombre yo la amo desde que tenía 17, pensé que tenía una oportunidad, ahora lo único que quiero saber es quien es esa persona que logró descongelar el corazón de Imai.

Fin de Pov

Después de la confesión de Hotaru, salgo de su habitación me encuentro con su madre que me pregunta cómo está yo le respondo que se siente un poco mal y está descansando, ella me sonrie para después abrazarme.

-Gracias por ser amiga de mi hija-me gustaría haber podido disfrutar mas tiempo con mi madre.

-de nada yo quiero mucho a Hotaru-

Deambulo por la casa hasta llegar al patio y me encuentro a Natsume sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un manga me acerco a el y me siento a su lado.

-que le sucedió a Imai-pregunta indiferente pero se que también esta preocupado.

-nada grave-

Un objeto impacta la cabeza de Natsume, cojo el objeto en mis manos es el juguete de Touya enseguida el se acerca.

-me lo devuelves-dice el pequeño con una carita demasiado tierna e inocente.

-Juguemos-niego pero este niño nos coge las manos y nos jala.

Estamos agotados ese niño nos tuvo jugando por dos horas, no puedo mas me acuesto en el césped agotada Natsume se sienta a mi lado.

-Es por eso que no quiero tener hijos por ahora-

-No es tan malo, piensa en Yoichi-me acuesto en su piernas, aún no salgo del asombro al saber quién es el chico que le gusta Hotaru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina...**

La madre de Imai nos invitó a cenar con ellos cosa que aceptamos por mayoría Mikan estaba eufórica charlando con la familia de Imai yo solo quería llegar a nuestro cuarto y hacer mía a Mikan una vez mas.

La cena paso y todos nos sentamos en la sala Mikan se sentó en mis piernas Ruka a mi lado todos conversaban excepto Imai y yo me pregunto que le sucedió en la tarde esta mas distante que de costumbre charlamos sobre nuestra vida en la academia y todo lo que pasamos nuestras metas cosas así esto me incomoda no me interesa hablar de mi vida a personas que no conozco.

-Natsume quita esa cara-me dice Mikan haciendo pucheros me río verla así me llena de satisfacción verla así se ve realmente tierna.

Refunfuño pero decido hacerle caso pongo una cara mas relajada y me uno a la conversación los labios de Mikan se acercan a mi mejilla para besarme pero desvió el rostro y recibo uno en la boca.

Llego la noche pensé que regresaríamos a la casa del abuelo de Mikan pero la madre de Imai sugirió que nos quedáramos en su casa y por la mañana volvamos acepte porque haber jugado con ese diablillo sobrino de Imai me dejo cansado y lo único que deseo es dormir.

Le desee buenas noches por peticion de Mikan a todos e ingreso junto a Mikan a la habitación que nos asigno Imai me siento en la cama Mikan entra al baño y masajeo mi nuca adolorido luego me desvisto quedando solo en bóxer.

Siento unas suaves manos dándome un delicioso masaje meneo la cabeza susurrando su nombre.

-Natsume-Mikan besa mi mejilla se sentía jodidamente bien, me dejo hacer mientras dejo salir pequeños suspiros despertando cierta parte de mi anatomía.

-Mikan-susurro con deseo.

-Natsume te deseo-eso fue todo la erección en mi propio pantalón me incomodaba agarre la mano de Mikan y la tire a la cama algo brusco y desesperado me mira sorprendida pero después sonrío y aprovecho que estaba con toalla descubro sus pechos me llevo uno a la boca mientras masajeo el otro escuchar sus gemidos eran música para mis oidos saber que soy el único que ella estaría de esta manera.

A la mañana siguiente nos despedimos de la familia Imai regresamos los tres ya que Hotaru quiso quedarse en su casa con su familia yo haría lo mismo extraño a mi padre y a Aoi lo haré pronto y les presentare a Mikan como mi prometida.

Caminamos en silencio Ruka está deprimido seguramente porque no volverá a dormir junto a Hotaru y Mikan está a mi lado mientras la abrazo sientiendo esa calidez que me hace feliz.

Llegamos y me siento en un sofá prendo la televisión mientras Mikan habla de una receta que aprendió y se va a la cocina sintonizo los canales esperando encontrar algo interesante cuando la parte derecha del sofá se hunde pienso que es Mikan.

-hola-dice volteo la cara es la chica que se hospeda con nosotros su rostro está sonrojado sus ojos claramente dicen "mírame".

-...-no respondo su saludo y vuelvo mi vista a la tv ignorándola.

-no hablas-vuelve a hablar.

-perdón estaba concentrado-le digo dejo de mirar la tv para mirar a mi acompañante no he hablado con ella ni siquiera se como se llama.

-me llamo Nina-

-Natsume-

-eres muy guapo-otra fan pienso supongo que nunca me librare de aquello.

-gracias-le digo sin interés la única que me interesa que me elogio es Mikan.

-¿te gusta Mikan?-chasqueo la lengua que clase de pregunta es esa si no me gustara ni siquiera la miraría pero decido contestar a su pregunta sin ánimos.

-no-le respondo ella sonríe sentándose más a mi lado-yo la amo la amo mas que a mi propia vida.

Frunce el labio seguro que esperaba otra respuesta pero ni ella ni ninguna otra chica me interesa solo Mikan pero no la culpo soy demasiado hermoso.

-ya esta la comida, llama a Ruka y los demás-grita Mikan me levanto en busca de mi mejor amigo lo encuentro en el jardín rodeado de ardillas y conejos.

-la comida está lista-le digo nos vamos juntos al comedor ahí se encuentran Mikan su abuelo y aquella chica.

Mikan preparo unas deliciosas tortitas nunca pensé que cocinara tan bien todavía recuerdo cuando eramos niños y probé sus chocolates causandome indigestión.

Ahora era una hermosa mujer con buenas curvas seguía siendo inocente pero a la vez muy apasionada.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos tengo planeado invitarla a salir en una cita nuestra primera cita en el exterior quiero ahora que por fin somos libres tener una relación normal con ella.

Me visto con una camiseta negra y unos jeans rasgado veo a Mikan en ropa interior y el deseo vuelve a aparecer algún día dejare de desearla como la deseo.


	4. Chapter 4

La cita

(los personajes son propiedad de Iguchi Tachibana, la historia es 100% mía)

Me visto con una blusa manga larga rosa pálido con lunares y una falda corta negra y botines del mismo color al terminar de vestirme cojo un bolso negro que me regalo Natsume en mi cumpleaños.

-ya estoy lista-le digo a Natsume que estaba sentado en la cama se levanta mirándome con una sonrisa.

-entonces nos vamos-salimos de la habitación y me encuentro a Ruka saludandome con una sonrisa, Natsume ya debió de haberle dicho nuestros planes, me despido de mi abuelo y Ruka emocionada los abrazo a ambos, cuando me separo camino hacia Natsume

-que la pasen bien-dice mi abuelo cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

Llevamos unos minutos caminando me siento un poco celosa ya que en todo el trayecto nos hemos encontrado con chicas que no fueron capaces de disimular que veían a mi novio escuchaba murmullos como..

"Miren ese chico es guapo"...

"pero que hace con Mikan"...

"Que envidia"...

Incluso se nos acercaban con la tonta escusa de saber la hora solo para acercarse y coquetearle a mi novio, y él no hacía nada, parece que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención de esas chicas.

-no te pongas celosa-susurra en mi oído Natsume para después abrazarme envolviendome en sus fuertes brazos ya que me había apartado de el cuando esas chicas empezaron a acercarse.

-yo no estoy celosa-le digo desviando la cara molesta recordando como Natsume no hizo nada por apartarlas, forcejeo un poco para soltarme.

-¿no estás celosa?-pregunta coqueto haciendo mas presión en su abrazo evitando así liberarme.

-no-le digo mas segura pero aún molesta, que me eche en cara que estoy celosa cuando el único celoso es él, un chico no podía estar 3 metros cerca de mi porque enseguida Natsume lo amenazaba.

-segura-siento sus manos en mi cintura y mi trasero suelto un gemido Natsume sabe exactamente donde son mis puntos débiles.

-s-si-suspiro cuando Natsume suelta su mano entonces me gira quedando frente a frente nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero ahora la mirada de Natsume es seria.

-no tienes que ponerte celosa tu eres la única para mi, si no aparte a esas chicas es porque no quería ser grosero no quiero que tengan una mala impresión de mi-me besa castamente-quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo ya no quiero ser ese niño amargado, creeme lo que mas quería era apartarlas, te amo Mikan nunca dudes de eso.

-yo también te amo, no dudo de ti solo me pareció extraño tu comportamiento con esas chicas-

-te prometo que para la próxima las aparto-sonrío complacida tengo el mejor novio del mundo y en un futuro no muy lejano el mejor esposo, contemplo el anillo que me dio esperaré con ansias a que llegue ese momento.

-esto a donde vamos-le pregunto curiosa ya que Natsume no conoce este lugar y ya llevamos un buen rato caminando.

-la verdad es que Imai me comentó de un parque de diversiones y quería que vayamos los dos solos-dice sonrojado es tan tierno, no aguanto la emoción y lo beso el me corresponde con pasión, pegandome mas a su cuerpo.

Llegamos al parque me quedo maravillada por la vista jalo a Natsume a los diversos juegos la carritos chocones, el carrusel, la montaña rusa, juegos de disparos en donde Natsume ganó un enorme oso de felpa de color rosa que tenia un corazón donde decía te amo y me lo entrego con una sonrisa victoriosa, para mi mala suerte mas chicas aparecieron y no dudaron ni un instante para pegarse a Natsume como garrapatas no les importaba que yo estuviese presente y eso sucedió en cada puesto que pasábamos las chicas le coqueteaban aquello me molestó pero también me lleno de satisfacción ya que Natsume estaba cumpliendo con lo que me prometió y apenasse le acercaban Natsume las apartaba amablemente diciendo que yo era su novia y que nos amábamos.

Estoy sentada en una de las mesas de un puesto de comida espero a Natsume que se fue al baño, sigo contemplando aquel anillo mientras imagino mi boda con Natsume y recuerdo aquel sueño me gustaría que nuestra boda sea en la playa.

-hola Mikan-

-hola Tanaka-kun-Tanaka-kun es un viejo amigo el también es uno de lo chicos que se me confesaron pero quedamos como amigos.

-veo que estas sola-dice sentandose justo en el puesto de Natsume.

-no, lo que pasa que Natsume está en el baño-le contesto de inmediato si Natsume lo ve arderá Troya.

-mmm-me mira detenidamente buscando algo pero no entiendo que es, hasta que se topa con mi muñeca que se encuentra expuesta sobre la mesa sus ojos se abren de par en par seguro por la sortija.

-eso es un...-

-si, es un anillo de compromiso-le suelto alegre mostrándoselo coje mi mano examinando el anillo, parece incomodarse y deja mi mano de nuevo sobre la mesa, suelta un suspiro lastimero.

-lo amas-asiento-es por el que nunca aceptaste salir con chicos en la secundaria.

-es verdad-frunce el ceño cuando le respondo intento comprender que le sucede ya que desde que vio el anillo que me dio Natsume se ve triste.

-Mikan él no es para ti-me mira.

-porque dices eso-pregunto incómoda por su mirada penetrante-el no te hará feliz.

-como puedes estar seguro de eso no me conoces-la voz molesta de Natsume se hace presente, se encuentra parado justo al lado de Tanaka con los ojos cerrados, está enojado.

-solo digo lo que pienso-se levanta del asiento para enfrentar a Natsume.

-dejate de estupideces no te quiero cerca de Mikan-espeta furioso empujándolo haciéndolo caer el se levanta ágilmente dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla a Natsume que no lo esperaba venir, Natsume le devuelve el golpe haciéndolo caer de nuevo esta vez no lo deja levantarse ya que la da una patada en el estómago.

-basta-chillo asustada haciendo que Natsume se aparte y me acerco a mi amigo, me arrodillo frente a el se ve muy adolorido.

-Natsume porque lo golpeaste-le grito furiosa, el me ignora, como puede actuar así si hace poco me dijo que quería cambiar.

-es culpa de él, dijo que yo no te haría feliz.-lo miro enternecida esa no era la manera de actuar pero era de esperarse de Natsume Hyuga.

Después de aquello le ordeno a Natsume que se disculpe con el cosa que hace a regañadientes y con un beso de recompensa, Tanaka prometió no decir cosas a las espalda de Natsume, regresamos a casa antes anocheciera, prepare la cena y después nos fuimos a dormir.

Continuara...


End file.
